


Unlikely Lucky

by fuxked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tinder, kind of, kind of again, very unlucky tinder dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxked/pseuds/fuxked
Summary: "Bad date?""Is it that obvious?"or Yuuri and Viktor meet in a bathroom hiding from their terrible tinder dates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and fell in love with it. I couldn't help bit write something! It was super fun to write and I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Dont be a stranger, [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)
> 
> And, join my [Yuri on Ice!!! Discord groupchat ](https://discordapp.com/invite/4FP4PqG)

Yuuri has had his fair share of bad dates before but this one has by far been the absolute worst.

He had trouble meeting people in real life, so he'd taken to online dating to see if that would help. He'd hoped that his anxiety would settle as a result of the lack of face to face communication, and it did. A lot. He'd gotten to know the man over messages for past few weeks and it had made him extremely less anxious and terrified to meet him in real life. 

His name was Adam and he seemed perfect. He had been interested in Yuuri in a way he'd found new and refreshing. He'd asked about his day and told about his in return, he had an amazing sense of humor, and, most importantly, was a dog person. Not to mention he was incredibly attractive. So, obviously, Yuuri had been very interested. 

Adam had messaged him first, simply saying that they had some common interests and was hoping to have the chance to get to know Yuuri better. After that they'd been talking everyday for weeks, and it had been the highlight of his days.

He had finally felt like he had someone that cared about him that wasn't Phichit or his family. He didn't feel as lonely as he had before. He could feel that they had great potential to be something amazing.

The more and more they talked, the more Yuuri wanted to meet him. So, they set a date and he couldn't have been more excited.

The beginning of the date had gone well, brilliant really. It didn't last long though, at some point Adam had picked up his phone to check a notification and had hardly looked away since. He was still talking to Yuuri, but he wasn't looking at him, and by the sight of him, he wasn't only talking to Yuuri either. 

He'd tries to push it back in his mind and keep the conversation going, but Adam's replies were getting less and less interested and more distant. His anxiety had ended up getting the best of him and he dismissed himself to hide in the bathroom for a while. 

He stood up, trying to ignore the fact that Adam hadn't even seemed to notice he'd spoken or gotten up, and made his way towards the bathroom. 

He didn't understand what happened. They had gotten along so well the past few weeks and the date itself had gone brilliantly in the beginning. He couldn't think of a reason why it had suddenly turned around no matter how hard he tried. 

By the time he'd reached the bathroom his eyes were full of tears that were seconds away from spilling. He knew he was overreacting and didn't want to be crying over something so small, but he couldn't seem to help it. The better decision would have been to confront Adam, ask what went wrong, but he didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer. 

Upon reaching the bathroom, he walked over to a sink, placing his hands on the edges and looked at himself in the mirror. Were looks the reason Adam and lost interest? Yuuri knew he wasn't the most attractive person ever, but he wasn't ugly either. He was average. Which was fine, he liked being average. Was he not what Adam was expecting? Did he look different in person than he did in pictures? 

Or maybe it was his personality. He knew it lacked a bit in person. In messages he had time to think of replies, time to think of the perfect things to say. In person he could barely hold a conversation. It had helped, of course, having had the chance to get to know Adam in messages rather than in person. He didnt have to worry about making a complete fool of himself, because now he was at least comfortable enough to speak. But apparently not confident enough to keep his attention.

He got pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door open and he wiped violently at his eyes, hoping he didnt look like he'd been crying. In walked maybe the most attractive person Yuuri had ever seen. He had long, silver hair that was pulled up into a messy bun and the brightest blue eyes. 

The other man looked at him for a moment before tilting his head slightly to the side with a warm, comforting smile.

"Bad date?" he asked softly, closing the door and walking slightly towards Yuuri. 

Apparently it was obvious he had been crying.

"That obvious?" Yuuri replied with a quiet chuckle, smiling weakly back at the stranger. 

"Only a Little, but that might just be because I'm in the same boat," he laughed, shrugging slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not your fault," the stranger smiled, walking closer and leaning against the wall beside Yuuri. "He doesn't understand brilliance, is all." 

"Brilliance?" Yuuri asked, getting a little too correct on the use of pronouns. 

"Figure skating. He said it was a little too gay for him."

Yuuri could see the sadness and frustration the man was feeling at the admission, the emotions flowing freely over his face. 

The most attractive person ever liked men and was interested in figure skating. Yuuri couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought. If he ended up being a dog person, he'd officially be Yuuri's dream man.

"You figure skate? That's brilliant," Yuuri smiled widely, hoping his own enthusiasm on the subject would cheer the man up.

"Yes! I compete too! I'm hoping to finally make to to the Grand Prix this year," he smiled, bouncing lightly on his feet. 

"That's great! I hope you do. I don't follow the competitions much anymore, but I guess I should start again."

"I'm Viktor, by the way," Viktor smiled, holding out his hand.

Yuuri took it in his own, returning the smile easily. "I'm Yuuri." 

"Do you figure skate? You don't look familiar," Viktor asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Yuuri.

"No. I'm a skating instructor at the local rink. I teach litter kids and sometimes older ones." 

He loved his job. He'd entertained the idea of figure skating as a career but felt he wasn't good enough, or would let his anxiety get the best of him and fail. So, not wanting to let go of the sport entirely, he'd found a job as a skating instructor. He taught a group of little kids , and occasional teen, the basics of skating. Every so often a student would request he kept teaching them at an intermediate level, rather than go to a different instructor, and he easily and happily agreed. 

It gave him a sense of purpose and belonging. He was a teacher and a mentor to kids who wanted to and enjoyed learning. He got such a feeling of happiness and satisfaction when he went to work everyday. 

"That's amazing, Yuuri," Viktor smiled softly. He looked like he truly meant it too, and Yuuri felt his chest tighten. "So. I told you my story, what's yours?"

Yuuri hesitated, unsure if he wanted to share something that seemed so insignificant and simple compared to what Viktor had to deal with.

"He started to ignore me. Got interested on something on his phone. It looked kind of like tinder in the reflection of his glasses," Yuuri answered after a moment, deciding to just be honest. 

"That's so rude. He was talking to other people while he was on a date with you? What an ass," Viktor said, looking offended for Yuuri.

"Yeah. So I decided to just come and hide out in here and hope just leaves," Yuuri chuckled.

"Same."

They stood in silence for a while, having run out of things to talk to about. It was a comfortable silence though, so Yuuri didn't have much of a problem with just sliding to floor and twiddling his thumbs.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we don't have to stay in here," Viktor said after few minutes. 

Yuuri looked up at him with a confused expression when he had heard the words. "What do you mean?" 

"We could escape?" 

"How? It's not like we could just walk out of the door."

"There's a window up there," Viktor suggested, pointing at a window above the sinks.

"Viktor, we can't climb out a window. It's at the the top of the wall!" Yuuri exclaimed, looking both surprised and disbelieving.

"Climb on the sinks."

Yuuri stayed quiet for a moment to truly think about the idea. It wasn't terrible, really. It might even work if they actually tried. 

"Fine," Yuuri mumbled, standing up and facing the window. "You're going first though."

Viktor shot him an excited smile and started to climb up on the sink. He resting his knees on the edges and unlocked and pushed the window open. He moved so that he was no crouching on the sink before easing himself up to his full height. He slipped one leg out, followed by the other and slipped on of the window, landing with a soft thud. 

Yuuri moved to copy Viktor, the motions a lot more cautious and calculated with him than the other man. His feet stung a little for a moment as he landed, his feet hitting the ground uncomfortably. Viktor reached a hand out to grab his arm when he stumbled.

"See? Isn't this so much better than sitting in a gross, depressing bathroom?" Viktor asked with a wide smile. 

Yuuri chuckled and shoot his head slightly, but did nothing to deny it. It had been a good plan in theory, but it really was much better to be out here. He took a deep breath and smiled over at Viktor.

"Do you, um, would you like to go do something?" Viktor asked, cheeks flushing slightly as he looked anywhere but at Yuuri.

"I'd love to," Yuuri smiled, reaching over to take Victor's hand.


	2. THE DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date between Viktor and Yuuri people asked for in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> I saw in the comments that some of you were asking for a second part to this. Your wish is my command!!! So, here it is. Their second dates of the night with each other. 
> 
> Also, for clarification. I aged them both down a bit to more it more realistic that Viktor hadn't yet made it the the Grand Prix. I didn't want him to be the huge living legend he is in this story as he is in the anime. Also, I live for long haired Viktor so here he is. 
> 
> Dont be a stranger, [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)

For a while all they did was walk around and hope to find something that looked interesting to both of them. 

Their hands were clasped together between then and Yuuri couldn't help but notice how much bigger Viktor's hand was. He saw that his fingernails were painted as well, a gorgeous pale pink color that went well with the blush on his cheeks. His skin was pale and it contrasted so nicely with Yuuri's own more tan skin. 

He also couldn't stop himself from acknowledging that Viktor was so much more attractive than he had originally thought. Yuuri could see faintly blond roots in his, making him wonder if his hair was dyed, or if that was just how it naturally was. Either way, it was gorgeous. His narrow face was full of sharp, pointy edges, but he still looked so unbelievably soft and warm.

"Hey," Viktor said softly, halting his movements and pulling Yuuri to a spot as well and effectively stopping his staring. "Do you want to go to that frozen yogurt across the street?" 

Yuuri looked away from Viktor and let his gaze follow his pointing hand across where there was indeed a frozen yogurt place. 

"Sure," he smiled back up at Viktor, squeezing his hand and started leading them over to the shop. 

Usually he wouldn't let himself indulge in these things, especially after he had gone out to eat, but he couldn't seem to refuse Viktor. He supposed it was alright to let ho and treat yourself every so often with a beautiful man.

Once inside they had split up to fill their cups with their desired contents. Yuuri had ended up with vanilla yogurt topped with chocolate chips and caramel sauce. Viktor, on the other hand had gone a bit more overboard. He got chocolate yogurt topped with marshmallow fluff, gummy worms, and peanuts. 

"That looks disgusting," Yuuri laughed making his way back over to Viktor as they both went to pay. 

"Never judge a book by it's cover, Yuuri. Sometimes it's fun to mix things up!" 

Yuuri shook his head and started to pull out his wallet before Viktor pushed his hand Away with a shake of his head. He had a large, heart shaped smile on his face as he handed over his card. Yuuri's heart jumped in his chest as as faint blush spread over his cheeks at the gesture. 

He had figured that they'd each just pay for their own and leave it at that, but Viktor was making this into a date date. Of course, that's what he had expected, but he'd always either tried to contribute or fully pay when he went on dates. He hated people spending their money on him as it made him feel uncomfortable, but Viktor did it with such ease. Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to feel as uncomfortable as he wanted to.

Yuuri smiled shyly as they made their way over to a corner table towards the back, sitting down opposite of each other. He took a bite of his yogurt and almost moaned at the taste. It had been so long since he had let himself have these kinds of things.

"So. I think I heard a bit of an accent from you. Where are you from?" Viktor asked, smiling as he took a bite of his own yogurt.

Yuuri winced slightly at the sight of gummy worms, smothered in marshmallow fluff disappearing in Visitors mouth.

"Japan. I moved here about 2 years ago," Yuuri answered with a smiled. "What about you? That accent definitely isn't American."

"Russia. I'm only here because a rink mate of mine is competing here.It's his first senior division competition and I'm helping him train."

"Really? That's really nice of you. I hope he does well."

"I'm hoping we both make it to the Finals this season. I haven't yet in my senior career and it would be amazing for him to make it his first season," Viktor said, looking a bit sad but was smiling brightly and genuinely again within seconds.

"My best friend is trying to make it to the finals this year too. It's his third season as a senior and he hasn't made it yet," Yuuri smiled, if Viktor would happen to know Phichit or not. 

"Oh! What's his name?"

"Phichit Chulanont."

"I know him! We've competed together a few times!" Viktor smiled widely. "It'd be so cool if all three of us made it to the final!" 

"Well, I'm definitely rooting for you guys."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, conversation not coming as easily as it had now that they didn't have an idea what to talk about. Yuuri was far too nervous to try and initiate anything, despite how much he wants to.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel sort of drawn to Viktor. Connected to him in an odd way he hadn't with anyone else before and all he wanted to do was hold on to that as tight as he could and never let go. He felt comfortable around Viktor in a way, even though he was still overflowing with anxiety. 

It was a different sort of anxiety though. It wasn't the kind that made him want to run hide. Wasn't the kind that made him to curl into himself and withdrawal from everyone around. No, this was the kind if anxiety you felt when you were doing something fun and new. The kind that put an easy smile on your face and made you feel so, so excited. It was the good kind of anxiety. Yuuri didn't have much experience with the good kind of anxiety. He felt very out of his element. 

"Do you miss it?" 

"Miss what?" Yuuri asked, looking up when he heard Victor's voice. 

"Japan."

"Oh, um, sometimes. I miss my family and my dog, of course," he answered quietly, putting his elbow on the table resting his chin in his palm. "It's better now. I have a life here now so it doesn't bother me as much anymore."

When he'd first moved it had been almost unbearable. He missed everything about his hometown. The beach and the local ice rink. Yuuko and Nishigori. His parents and sister and Vicchan and Minako. 

"You have a dog?" Viktor asked, looking excited and bouncing slightly in his seat. 

"Yeah. Vicchan. He's a little toy poodle."

"No way! I have a poodle. She's a standard though. Her name is Makkachin," Viktor gushed happily. 

Viktor then proceeded to pull out his phone to show Yuuri pictures of his dogs, which they both cooed over. This prompted Yuuri to do the same, and soon enough were telling stories and sharing their favorite memories of their little friends. 

They had been sitting at the booth for almost two hours now, their yogurts having been long finished by now. They had simple been talking and getting to know each other.

Yuuri had learned that Viktor was 24, his birthday was on Christmas day, and he was perfect. Yuuri had yet to find one flaw about the man. In fact, he seemed to only get better and better the longer they spoke. 

Yuuri was having such an amazing time and the last thing he wasn't was for the night to end. But he knew it would have to. It was getting late and he didn't doubt that Viktor would have to be getting back to his hotel soon. 

In the end, when they did have to leave, Yuuri offered to walk Viktor back to his hotel. He wanted to prolong the inevitable as much as possible. They had exchanged numbers, promising to keep in touch, but Yuuri could help but fear the worst. He didnt think Viktor would break his promise, but he still wouldn't get his hopes up. He was nothing compares to Viktor. 

"I had a really great time tonight, Yuuri," Viktor smiled, reaching down to take Yuuri's hand, lacing their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. 

"So did I," Yuuri said softly, leaning his head to rest on Viktor's shoulder as they walked.

"I'd really like to see you again before I have to leave. If that's possible."

"Of course. I'd love that."

Yuuri squeezed his hand, both of them staying silent the rest of the walk to Viktor's hotel. 

When they reached the entrance to the hotel, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hurting his face in his hair. Yuuri nuzzled contently into Viktor's chest, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. 

"I mean what I said. I had a great time. I wish I could stay longer," Viktor whispered into Yuuri's hair, squeezing him gently for a moment.

"We'll make it work," Yuuri promised.

They stay pressed together for a few more moments before reluctantly breaking apart. They stayed close though, smiling at each other softly. 

"I'll call you," Viktor smiled. 

Yuuri smiled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Viktor's cheek, delighting in the blush that appeared after he did. He stepped away, watching with a sad smile as Viktor walked into the hotel.

Despite the sadness at leaving Viktor, Yuuri couldn't keep the shy, giddy smile off his face his entire walk home at the prospect of a future with him


	3. BOYFRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I actually like this chapter but I wanted to write more for this story, so here we are. I might go and change some things later though. 
> 
> More of this story had been requested, so if you actually enjoy this, that k you so much!!! I'll definitely keep writing more if people seem to be enjoying it 
> 
> Dont be a stranger, [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)

It'd had been two day since their date and Yuuri had an almost permanent smile on his face. They'd been texting each other every free moment they had and even calling each other at night. Viktor was basically everything he had ever wanted in a partner. He was sweet, caring, attentive, and so, so attractive. He'd never once insinuated or even hinted that he thought Yuuri was anything less than amazing. He'd been interested in what he had to say, asked questions, answered any questions Yuuri had in return. 

He'd learned a lot about Viktor over the past few day and he was only liking the man more and more as the days went on. He'd learned that, despite his obvious talent, Viktor had yet to make it into the Grand Prix as a senior skater. He'd had a large amount of success in juniors, however. He made the switch from juniors to seniors at 19, so he'd only been in seniors for about five seasons now. He had always done well in the qualifiers but never well enough to make it to the finals. He thinks he might this season or next though, since a lot of talented skaters were getting older and retiring. 

He'd also learned that Viktor had been increasingly lonely over the past few years. He'd been losing hope and inspiration after having failed to make the finals year after year. He'd said that he didn't have many friends either. That his only friend was a Swiss skater named Chris. He had his rink mates, of course, but he didn't think he could really consider them as friends. He'd like to, but didn't know if they would.

All in all, Yuuri felt kind of bad for Viktor. He could relate to him in terms of loneliness. He hadn't had many friends either. He still really doesn't. He has Phichit, and Phichit is the one with all the friends from skating. Yuuri couldn't consider them friends since he's only spoken to and met them a handful of times. 

So Yuuri decided that he'd become a constant in Viktor's life in any way he could. It seemed Viktor has similar thoughts as well. 

Viktor had his free program today, so they weren't likely to talk too much throughout the day. Yuuri was planning on streaming the event in his dorm room when it came on. He'd done well in the short program yesterday, and if he does as well as he had been, it looked like he'd finally make it to the finals. It was his last qualifier, and then only two more in the whole competition. So, if he makes the cut today, he might make it.

The exhibition skate was tomorrow, and then after that Viktor was planning on spending a few more days here before leaving back to Russia. They'd made plans to meet at least once before he left. Since in the days after a competition his coach wasn't going to make him practice until they were back home, Viktor had plenty of free time during the extra days he was staying. 

His mind was buzzing with plans and thinking about things that they could do. Viktor didn't seem like he really spent much time sightseeing when he travelled for competitions. There really wasn't that much to see except the rink, but Yuuri wouldn't take Viktor ice skating after having just finished a competition for ice skating. He figured, if nothing else, that they could do what they had done a few days before. Walk around for a while and see if anything catches their interest, and if nothing does, then they had a nice walk. 

There was about an hour left until Viktor skated, so Yuuri sent him a quick good luck text and settled on his bed with a bag of popcorn, ready to watch the competition. 

-

Viktor had done well on his free skate, very well. Well enough to make the finals. There were still two more competitions, but things were looking up for him and Yuuri couldn't be happier about it. His exhibition skate had also been absolutely gorgeous. Yuuri didn't recognize the song but he couldn't find it in himself to look away. His eyes had been glues to the screen of his computer the entire time he was performing. He had even gone on YouTube afterwards to search up all of Viktor's past performances as well and found himself equally as enthralled. 

He'd sent Viktor many texts over the days about how well he did and beautiful the skates were. 

They had plans to meet up today since they were both completely free with nothing to do. Yuuri still hasn't quite figured out where to take him yet. He thought something would have come to his mind but he was still blanking. 

He was meeting Viktor outside of his hotel and he couldn't help but feel nervous. They'd gotten along brilliant and Yuuri liked Viktor a lot. He wasn't too clear where Viktor stood in terms of feelings, but he had to guess there were some involved. Which only served to make him even more nervous. He didn't think he'd really ever gotten with a person who was truly interested. Of course, there was Adam but that seemed to change as soon as he'd met Yuuri in person. He'd already met Viktor in person, so he supposed that wasn't too much of a problem. It could be though, if Viktor decides he likes Yuuri better over text than in person and would rather not meet again in the future. 

Viktor was already outside waiting for Yuuri by the time he walked up to the hotel. He was wearing tight black jeans that showed off his gorgeous legs and Yuuri couldn't look away. He also had on a sweater that was probably a few sizes too large which just made him all the more adorable. His hair was down today and reached down to his lower back and Yuuri was captivated by the sight. He had thought Viktor was attractive when they had first met, and the multiple pictures and videos he'd seen of the man only seemed to prove that. 

Viktor's face lit up in the widest, happiest smile he'd ever seen once he caught sight of Yuuri. It was large and heart shaped and looked so at home on Viktor's face.

"Yuuri!" Viktor smiled, walking over to give Yuuri a quick, warm hug. "How have you been?"

"We've spoken everyday, you know how I am," Yuuri chuckled. 

"Yeah, but I want to hear you tell me anyways."

"I'm fine, Viktor."

"Just fine?"

"Brilliant."

Yuuri smiled up at Viktor, reaching down to take his hand and lacing their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to stand here all day." 

He started to pull Viktor away from the hotel and through the streets. After an hour they hadn't found much to do, as Yuuri had anticipated. 

"I'm sorry this is a little boring. There isn't much to do around here," Yuuri said apologetically with a soft squeeze to Viktor's hand. 

"I'm getting to spend time with you. How is that boring?" Viktor asked, smiling and tilting his head slight as he looked down at Yuuri.

"I'm not exactly the most interesting or exciting person," he said quietly.

"I think you are. I think you're absolutely amazing. I know we've only known each other for a few days, and maybe I'm rushing things, but you truly are the greatest person I've ever met and I'd really like you to be part of my life," Viktor said hesitantly, looking at Yuuri for a second before looking away, as if he were afraid of Yuuri's reaction. 

"What do you mean?"

Yuuri had a good idea what Viktor meant, and it was making his stomach fill with more butterflies than he'd ever admit. He didn't want to jump to conclusions though. He wanted to hear the words from Viktor before he really let himself react and believe that it could be true and not some kind of dream. 

"I'd really like to call you my boyfriend, and to call myself your boyfriend," Viktor whispered, stopping the movements of his legs and stood in front of Yuuri. 

Yuuri felt his face heat up as a warm, wide smile spread across his face at the words. 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Yuuri never thought it could be this easy to meet someone. That it could be this easy to find your person. Yet here he was, having met his person and being able to call him his boyfriend. It really was like a dream come true.


End file.
